Frog Sub
The Frog Sub (codename FS-0O) is an Auxiliary Gear Beast Battle Machine made by Donald Davenport. It is one of the first generation models, & is mostly in prototype stage. Like the rest of the Gear Beast Battle Machines, it can turn into Interface & Animal Modes. Its chief form is its Animal Mode. It has powerful underwater headlights as well as attack missiles which it can use with every mode. The Frog Sub has a wide personnel bay & observation deck aside from just having a cockpit. As Gren-O usually prefers to pilot on his own, whoever is onboard can stay in the personnel bay, which serves as a holding area. The outside of the Gear Beast Battle Machine is visible through several submarine windows alongside it. Its attacks are the Tongue Punch & the tadpole-designed Pollywog Bombs. History The four Lab Rats & their BioBuddy partners attended the maiden voyage of the Frog Sub, an original Gear Beast Battle Machine, & its BioBuddy Gren-O. But upon being altered to an disruption in the Champ de Marst, where the Eiffel Tower was located, Chase took control of the Frog Sub to find a group of Bugs gathering water for the Viratron Steamtron, who used his steam to corrode the BioBuddies' bodies. Danny Davenport pointed the team to an item on the Eiffel Tower that would teleport the surrounding area to subspace for its energy tanks once fully powered. With Danny unable to help as Beet J. Stag fell victim to Steamtron's steam, Gren-O offered his aid to get the Lab Rats to the Eiffel Tower to defeat the Viratron before deploying the Gear Beast Battle Machines. It went well at first, but when the Lab Rats' glitches took effect, they were nearly killed when the Frog Sub came to their aid to take the Lab Rats to safety. After having their wounds tended to, with Steamtron's mist fading so their robots could fight, the Lab Rats learned that Marcus was using some of the energy amassed in the Eiffel Tower to bring in the four Viratron Upgrades archetypes & a fifth mysterious model. With three minutes left, the Lab Rats quickly destroyed Steamtron with forty seconds left to get into their Gear Beast Battle Machines before the four Viratron Upgrades arrive. With two minutes left, the Gorilla Truck in Animal Mode knocked the Viratron Upgrades down to climb the tower while Gear Ace used the Rabbit Helicopter to take the tower from above. However, Marcus countered by piloting the Viratron Epsilon Upgrade & sent Gear Ace & the Gorilla Truck into the bay. Luckily, with the Stag Jet aiding them, Gear Ace & the Gorilla Truck combined with the Frog Sub into the Gear Titan: Frog Custom. Engaging the Viratron Epsilon Upgrade after taking out Viratron Gamma Upgrade, the Gear Titan broke up with Gear Ace destroying the Viratron Epsilon Upgrade while the other Lab Rats destroyed the Viratron Upgrades as the Frog Sub destroyed the teleportation device before the time ran out. However, a new problem raised from the Frog Sub damaging the Eiffel Tower with the other Gear Beast Battle Machines repairing the tower. The Frog Sub was summoned by Danny to help while the Lab Rats' robots were fighting against a group of Viratron Upgrades led by the Viratron Zeta Upgrade. After assaulting the Viratron Upgrades with its Pollywog Bombs, the Gorilla Truck & Cheetah Racer had the Frog Sub combine with them to form the Gear Titan: Frog Custom, which engaged & destroyed a Type Alpha Viratron Upgrade with the Frog Screw. Modes Frog Sub: Animal Mode The Animal Mode of the Frog Sub, it has a boxing glove tongue that acts as a tethered projectile. Frog Sub: Interface Mode Frog Sub: Interface Mode: When in Interface Mode (or "auto-navigation" mode) with Gren-O, it can travel the city of Paris on its own. Other Combinations Gear Titan: Frog Custom The Frog Sub can combine with the Gear Titan by replacing the Rabbit Helicopter to form the Gear Titan: Frog Custom. The Frog Sub's gyros form the arms of the robot. It is able to latch onto the Stag Jet to perform a jetski transport maneuver. External Links *FS-0O - The Frog Sub's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki *Go-Buster KeroOh - The Gear Titan: Frog Custom's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Machines Category:Vehicles